Their Story
by Faepan
Summary: The story of Toya and Yukito, through the time they began to become romantically involved with each other. Kind of tiny drabbles per chapter, but it is a full story. Rated T for now, will become M for later chapters. ;) TxY. R&R, hope you enjoy it.


Hi everyone! This is my first time writing a CCS fanfiction, and I've had this story in my head for faaaarrr too long and I just had to write it all down before I eventually forgot how it went. It'll kind of be a series of little drabbles. They'll all be connected but it's all about Toya and Yukito and their relationship. I will write a spin-off, not connected to this one story, but as another story on here, because I want to and have two different endings, because it's MY story. Ha. So, before I start the first chapter, there are some things you need to know.

- Sakura and Toya are 6 years apart in age.

- The boys are in grade 11, Sakura and the others are in grade 5.

- Toya is 17, Yukito is 16 (Until December 25th), Sakura and others are 11. Fujitaka, aka their father, is 45.

- The school year goes as the common American/Canadian/wherever way, starting in September, and ending in mid-June. Whereas the books and TV show, I'm pretty sure starts in April and ends- idk when.

- They still live in Tomoeda, Japan though.

- I'm sticking mostly to the timeline of the manga than to the TV show, things don't work as well for my fic when it comes to following the show.

- Some facts are taken from the manga, others are taken from the show.

- Sakura does have all those extra cards and events from the show though. Just, they happen at a different time. Especially since I changed to school system. But the capturings in the manga's are in the proper order to my fic.

- This story starts out in the 4th omnibus, right before fckin Eriol attacks Sakura and the others with a wild fire breathing horse over the lake at the festival at Tsukimine Shrine.

- Toya has given Yukito his powers, they both know about Yue.

Got all that?

Hooray! Let's start.

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS, which makes me very sad, because if I had it my way, I would've made another few books.

...

**June  
**

.

.

Sleep. That's all he did these days, and it made Yukito feel terribly guilty. Looking down at Toya, completely drained of energy. He wanted to do something for him, anything. His feelings for his best friend grew to more than what he'd ever imagine they could be. That's when Toya opened his eyes.  
"Yuki... you're still here." He said groggily as he tried to wake up more.  
"Yeah... I thought I'd help with dinner, and bring it to you when it was ready. It's almost done." Yukito answered him back quickly, almost grabbing his hand.  
"You know I can go downstairs for that." he said back. Classic, strong willed Toya, but Yukito still looked sad. Toya sighed, "Look... Yuki... If it isn't obvious now, I..." Toya started saying, sighing again in a bit of frustration, trying to get the words out, and Yukito's heart jumped, looking at him with a hint of hope. _Please say it. _"I... really like you… and not just as my best friend." He said, beginning to blush, "and... if you like me back the same way, maybe... we could, you know, go on a... date?"  
Yukito's heart fluttered like crazy, and he finally held his friends hand in his, squeezing it in a reassuring way.  
"Toya... I really, really like you too. More than just a best friend too."  
That made Toya smile, and let a big sigh of relief out. Here was this guy, his best friend nonetheless, he'd begun to develop feelings for, holding onto his hand, saying he liked him back. This stuff didn't happen everyday.  
"Okay... a date. A simple date. When works for you?" Toya was excited, he wanted this first date to come fast.  
"Well, tomorrow's Sunday, and Sakura-chan invited me to the festival, so I guess it may have to be a weekda-" Yukito began to say.  
"Yuki, why not make the festival our first date?" He really wanted this first date to happen. Toya had waited long enough for Yukito to even realize he had a crush on him. No more time needed to be wasted.  
"Oh! Okay." Yukito began to smile more, he was so simpleminded. Why didn't he think of that? "Sunday night. ...Wow... this is really going to happen, isn't it?" Toya just smiled at him. He was perfect.

.

"Dad, I'm heading to Yuki's now. Make sure to keep an eye on that brat, I don't like him." Toya told his dad, Fujitaka. Sakura was happy again, she loved Yukito liked family, and was so thankful to Syaoran for listening to her. Tonight, they were going to walk together to the festival, with no big brother brooding around.

When Toya got to Yukito's, he nervously knocked on the door and waited. _Just a simple date, we're still best friends. Everything is fine, nothing to be nervous about._ The door opened, and there was Yukito.  
"Hey, let's go." He said with a smile. They started to walk down his driveway, onto the empty road. Toya knew he'd have to take initiative to get things rolling romantically between the two of them, although he didn't want to rush, but this, he wanted to try. So, he went to grab Yukito's hand into his. Yukito suddenly looked down at their intertwining fingers, then looked up at Toya and smiled. But when they turned a corner onto a busier street, Toya let go immediately.  
Toya realized what he'd just done, "Uh..." He felt stupid. You idiot. He thought to himself.  
"It's okay, I get it. To be honest, I was about to do the same thing... and, I know after Kaho what you probably went through. So, let's keep this secret. For a while at least." Toya nodded. Yukito did know and understand. Speculations swirled when Toya had secretly dated Kaho Mizuki, his student teacher when he was in grade eight, and lasted for a year. It caused his father some grief from onlookers, and him as well. Everything was denied of course, but he did love her, at the time.

It would take a few minutes to walk to the festival, so they continued their walk with small conversation like their usual selves, and eventually reached the front of Tsukimine shrine where it was being held. Just as they entered, Sakura ran over to say hello. Maybe it wouldn't be a good idea to have their first date now, but there was no turning back.

After paying for most of everything for Sakura and her friends, (Yukito began to feel guilty, so he pitched in once in a while.) the boys were getting the last drinks for the 10 year olds. As they were walking back, all of the festival lights had suddenly gone out. There was trouble, they both knew it, and it was where Sakura and the others were supposed to be waiting. Yukito couldn't just turn into Yue in front of the huge crowd that surrounded them, so they began to run as quickly as possible, handing their drinks to some lucky girls on their way. When they had reached the pond where the others were, a tree had fallen down, and the power lines were torn. How all of that could happen so quickly from the time of the boys' absence to now surprised them both. They asked if everyone was okay or hurt in any way. Yukito looked out in the direction of the festival. He sighed.

"Without the lights, I guess they'll have to cancel the festival." he said, looking really disappointed. Sakura quickly disappeared; a few seconds later, little glowing drops came floating down from the sky as she came back.  
"It's beautiful." Yukito said, looking out over the pond at the little buds of light coming from above.  
"It's Sakura." Toya said, sitting on a rock, "overdoing it a little if you ask me." He mumbled.  
Yukito looked over at Toya, he sat down next to him on his left, and leaned his head on Toya's shoulder. Toya looked down at Yukito's hand, nobody was around, they left Sakura and the others to explore. He put his fingers between Yukito's. Everything felt right. He was looking out over the pond, on a warm night, with someone he cared deeply about, and just sitting in silence was enough to be content. Yukito looked up at Toya, they locked eyes, and smiled. Toya suddenly had an urge.  
"Yuki..." He began, looking into his eyes, then at his lips, and back into his eyes. Yukito was giving him his soft smile. "Can I... may I... kiss you?"  
Yukito knew this was the moment. He felt it, he wanted this to happen just as much as Toya did. With a simple, "yes.", Toya leaned in. He nervously took his right hand, and cupped Yukito's face, leaning more and more in. Suddenly, they kissed. It wasn't a big thing either, a little brush on the lips and a peck, and Toya's hand dropped slightly. It was as if they were both evaluating everything. Was it the right feeling? Is it weird, being best friends first? Will this ruin their friendship? Or is this it; no turning back, it's a romantic relationship now. But most importantly: Is this what they both want? Toya brushed his lips against Yukito's and kissed him again. And that solidified it. It was weird, but it was right.

.

"So, what are your plans for the rest of the night?" Toya casually asked Yukito as they were walking back, Sakura ahead of them by a bit with a handful of souvenirs from the night, with a big grin on her face.  
"Mmm, probably just go to bed. Nobody's home right now, so it's not like I have much to do. Maybe read..." Yukito looked up, like he was thinking of which book he'd take off the shelf and read that night.  
"You're all alone again? Where are your grandparents this time?" Toya was always surprised at how many times Yukito's grandparents went away for a vacation.  
"Puerto Rico I believe..."  
"Yuki, why don't you just sleep over at my place tonight?" Yukito looked at him with an eyebrow raised. Toya was being serious.  
"You're asking me to sleep over on our first date? Wow, you do move fast Kinomoto." Toya laughed, it wasn't what he meant. He'd always been genuinely concerned when Yukito had to be home alone. "Okay, I will. Let me just grab some clothes from home first."

"Dad, we're home." Toya said as the three of them got through the front door. Fujitaka came over and asked how the evening was. As a whole, the night was great for them. Sakura spieled out all about it, as the boys went up to Toya's room to get ready to sleep.  
Yukito pulled out the second bed that slid out of Toya's bed frame, the one he always slept on when he came over. He grabbed his pajamas and toothbrush and headed for the bathroom. While Toya waited for his turn, he grabbed the usual pillow and blankets from the closet, and made Yukito's bed. Then, it was his turn to get changed, brush his teeth, and wash his face. By the time he got back, Yukito was already in his designated bed, ready to sleep.  
"Tired?" He asked.  
"Mm, no. Not really."  
"Wanna play cards then?"  
"Sure!" That was the plus of being friends first. They didn't try to make anything awkward that night, and they continued doing normal friend stuff for the rest of the evening. It had reached eleven o'clock when they decided to hit the hay. With two simple good nights, Yukito took off his glasses, and Toya turned off the light.

Yukito opened his eyes. He looked at the blurry clock above him. 12:53 AM. He had to pee. Going to the washroom, he collected his thoughts from the date. That had been his first kiss. Nobody had ever kissed him before, except his parents and grandparents on the cheeks and forehead. It was so simple too, nothing exaggerated, which seemed so _them_. And he loved it. When he got back to the room, he closed the door behind him and looked at Toya calmly sleeping in his bed, his back turned to him. Now Yukito had an urge.  
"Toya?" He whispered. Nothing. He waited a few seconds, "Toya?" He let out a little grunt.  
"Mmwhat?" He said in his sleepy daze.  
"C-can I... " He walked towards the bed, putting his hand on the corner of the mattress, "can I sleep with you?" Toya turned over, with his eyes still closed, and pulled the blanket down. Yukito slid onto Toya's right side, lying very straight and still. Then, Toya put his arm around him, and he relaxed. Quickly, they both fell asleep.

.

Toya woke to his arm wrapped around a body. He was spooning his best friend. _When did this happen? _He thought, remembering last night. _Oh, right._ And he hugged into the cuddle. This woke Yukito, and he opened his eyes and turned to Toya. He was a little blurry without his glasses on, but not by much.  
"Now... who said you could sleep in my bed?" Toya said sweetly to him (although to him, this was stepping out of his boundaries. He didn't talk much, let alone say cute things like that to anyone. He really was shy.).  
Yukito just let out a happy sigh; he was trapped in his arms. They lay there for a few minutes. He then looked up at Toya, and gave him a soft kiss, then quickly nestled his head back into Toya's chest. Toya grabbed his chin up to his face and kissed him back. They pulled apart a bit.  
"Is it- still weird, or is that just me?" Toya said jokingly, still so close to Yukito's lips.  
"Shut up..." He replied with a tiny giggle, as he kissed him again. But this time Toya took more initiative.  
He kissed him deeper, leaning more on top of him, bringing his left arm down Yukito's waist. Yukito replied with a quiet moan, as he wrapped one arm around his waist, and another caressing Toya's cheek, and down his neck, to his hair in the back. Toya continued kissing him, seeing if tongue felt good, as Yukito responded by bringing his leg up, leaning against Toya's hip.

Unknowingly to the boys at the time they woke up, it was 9:44 AM, pretty late for them to sleep in, and Fujitaka had quietly knocked on the door, and opened it. He saw the two, embraced, as Toya's left hand finally reached Yukito's butt, and down to his thigh, lightly grabbing it, holding it tighter to his body. He silently sighed, and closed the door. _At least they're clothed. _He thought as he walked downstairs to go make breakfast.

After another few minutes of feverish kissing, they parted. They were slightly out of breath, but it was so worth it. Toya gave him one last peck.  
"We should get up." He said, rubbing Yukito's arm, "you know, before someone gets suspicious as to why we're not up yet, and comes asking questions."  
That suddenly hit Yukito, not entirely wanting people close to him to find out about the two of them just yet, and they both got out of bed and got changed.

Coming downstairs, Fujitaka was making breakfast for everyone.  
"'Morning dad." Toya said.  
"You two are up late, I was about to come upstairs to wake you. It's a good thing there's no school today."  
"Yeah, I guess the festival tired us both out." Yukito said so casually, trying to stop any redness from coming up in his face. He cleared his throat, "would you like some help with those?"  
Fujitaka was making pancakes; he kindly declined and let the boys wait for the food. Another minute later, Sakura joined them at the table, saying good morning to everyone.  
Eating at the table was quite ordinary, and when they were all done, the boys washed the dishes. When it was 11:30 AM, it was about time for Yukito to leave.

"Bye." Toya said as the door closed. Suddenly, a heavy hand was on his shoulder.  
"So..." Fujitaka began, "you and Yukito-san." Toya looked at his dad. His face said everything. It was his dad after all, he couldn't hide something so big from him that easily.  
"...How? How do you do that, dad? I swear, nothing gets past you." His father laughed.  
"It helps that I actually did check on you two earlier to see if you were awake. Instead, well, it was while you were ah, mid making out I guess you'd say." Toya began to blush very hard, he was horrified. He didn't want anyone to know yet, and he **definitely** didn't want his dad to find out that way, and so soon too.  
"So. When did this start?" He was genuinely curious, with no sign of sadness on his face.  
"You're not mad? Or disappointed?"  
Fujitaka sighed, "Toya, I knew this was going to happen. The moment you first invited him over. You may not have known your feelings back then, but I could tell. I am your father after all." Toya was relieved. His father was the most important person to him, and if he didn't accept his homosexual feelings for Yukito or the relationship, he knew he'd have a tough time.  
"Um. Well then, last night was our first date." His dad looked surprised. "That's it. I have nothing else to say. We had a good time yesterday. We kissed for the first time, and we kissed some more today. That's it."  
"If you didn't tell me that, I would've guessed at least a month from... well, you two..." The conversation was getting awkward.  
"Dad, I'm going to be blunt. After how long I've liked him for, I think that this morning was well deserved."  
"Okay, whatever you say. I don't need to hear about it anymore." He laughed. In the back of his mind, he couldn't help but be thankful there'd be no pregnancy scares, but still... "Uh, be safe."  
"Dad! We're not- I don't- there's no way- I...-"  
"-I'm just saying it. It'd be weird if I didn't say that to my teenage son. So..." It was fully awkward now.  
"Okay, I'm gonna go take a shower."  
"You go do that."

And they parted ways.

.

.

Ahhhhhh, there it is. I've slowly been editing and changing here and there before I uploaded it. Please R&R, I'd LOVE to hear what you guys think of it so far. Please, don't be afraid to give me constructive criticism too.

Hopefully I'll update this one in reasonable time, but I'm notorious for not doing that. So I'm not making any promises. ;)

- Faepan


End file.
